


Red Water

by scherryzade



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/scherryzade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracking a suspect to the surfer's paradise of Waimea Bay sets Five-0's path on a collision course with a face from Steve's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Water

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ account on [April 17th, 2011](http://scherryzade.livejournal.com/15852.html)
> 
> Partly inspired by the line from The Last Man: "Surfing a thirty foot wave in Waimea is cool. Dating a supermodel is cool. This is not cool!" (Waimea means 'Red Water') (Wiki-P tells me so). Also, rather more directly inspired by [pentapus](http://pentapus.livejournal.com/)' [idle speculation](http://pentapus.dreamwidth.org/23538.html) on the nature of a H50/SGA crossover, and the observation that Steve McGarrett "knows [John Sheppard] professionally and _really doesn't like him_." So naturally I thought: *angst* - actually, I should probably put in a disclaimer here, too - pentapus is in no way responsible for the following, and I'm so very sorry...

They haven't been in Waimea Bay five minutes before Danny catches sight of Steve's face, and he knows - it's an instinct by now - the man's about to do something incredibly stupid.

Danny hopes their suspect doesn't run. He hates running on sand.

For once, Danny's luck holds, because Steve sends the man flying with a quick, economical punch to the face which, while elegant in its own way, has just doubled the amount of paperwork Danny will have to process this evening.

"That's great, Steven. Good work there -"

He has long enough to register that the man sprawling in the sand is not, in fact, Donaldson, when something large and hairy and, swear to God, growling, barrels into Steve, lifting him off his feet. They land with a _whump_ that has Danny's knee - and most of the rest of him - twinging in sympathy.

Danny's already pulled his weapon, but it's a moment before he realises that Steve's ninja Navy SEAL moves are having no effect on his assailant. "Hey!" he says, keeping his distance as he inches round into the -man? Yeah, probably a man, there are no grizzly bears on Hawaii - man's eyeline, making sure to keep the other in sight. "Let him go, or it's gonna go real bad for you, pal," says Danny. Steve's attacker doesn't move, just grins like a shark until the other - Danny can't quite justify calling him an assailant, not with his nose bleeding from Steve's punch - raises a hand dismissively.

Mountain man loosens his grip on Steve, and steps gracefully away as Steve whirls to his feet, reaching for his weapon before stopping to bring up half the beach.

"Fuck," says Steve, voice ragged.

"Hey, McGarrett," says bloody nose, and Steve spits sand at him.

"Fuck you, Sheppard."

"What are we looking at here, Steve?" asks Danny, not taking his aim from the - honest-to-God-holy-shit - giant, who hasn't stopped grinning like he wants to take a bite out of Steve's - Danny was going to say 'ear', but now he's thinking 'liver', and he really doesn't fancy their chances if this -

"Nothing," says Steve, which is a lie, so Danny eases his phone out to hit the panic button, a preset text to Chin and Kono that just says _Steve has >:(_

Sheppard stands, nursing his nose, and says, "That's what she said." He's affecting the kind of nonchalance Danny knows all too well from working with Steve, with a thin smile that doesn't even begin to hide his underlying tension. This tells Danny three things: one, that Sheppard has the same sort of twisted military background as Steve, two, that he may be looking at Steve, but he's just as aware of Danny pointing his gun at Sheppard's Sasquatchian friend, which would be fine if he wasn't suddenly much, much closer to Danny, and three, that Danny's day is only going to go downhill from here.

The entire beach is watching them by now, the smarter tourists pulling their children away to the carpark, gawkers edging closer. Danny dredges up his best Jersey PD sergeant voice, and calls out, "Okay, Five-0 business here, back it up, people, c'mon -"

It doesn't have any appreciable effect on their audience, beyond bring out a few more phones and waterproof cameras, but the effect on Sheppard is immediate.

"You're a cop?" he asks, disbelieving. Then, "You're a _civilian_?" He looks like he's trying not to laugh. "I thought you'd be, what, Captain by now."

"Lieutenant Commander. Reserves," snaps out Steve. "Transferred here to head up the Governor's Special Task Force." Sheppard opens his mouth to reply, but Steve talks over him. "I thought you'd have been thrown out by now, _Major_. Last I heard, they'd dumped you in Antarctica."

"They did," says Sheppard, and smirks. "Stuck a couple of birds on my shoulders for good measure."

Steve's expression is a mixture of disgust and genuine confusion, and Danny sympathises with at least one of those. "The Air Force must be pretty fucking desperate."

Sheppard does laugh at that, but it's oddly subdued. "You have no idea, McGarrett."

"Will someone," asks Danny, in what he feels is a very reasonable tone, considering, "please tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"Nothing," says Sheppard. "Right, McGarrett?"

"Right," says Steve. "Put your gun away, Danny."

He does, but he keeps his hand on it all the same.

"Well," says Sheppard, "Fun as this was, McGarrett, we really should be going..."

Steve doesn't reply, although his hands clench when Sheppard tips him a salute that even Danny can tell isn't regulation. Sheppard backs away from them, as careful as he is careful to hide it, and the giant follows, although he does stop to give Danny an amiable nod before sloping off after Sheppard. Danny isn't intimidated at all.

And then Sheppard stops, and his expression's suddenly weary and honest. "The intel was bad, McGarrett," he says with an formless, hopeless gesture. "It happens sometimes." Steve still doesn't say anything, and after a moment the giant tugs at Sheppard's shoulder, pulling him away.

Steve glares after them, knuckles white, and Danny's considering his next choice of words - he does that sometimes, not that Steve ever appreciates it - when Steve drops his head and mutters, "Shit."

Danny's on the verge of doing something foolish, like asking Steve if he wants to talk about what just happened, when Chin and Kono finally run up, Kono dragging Donaldson in cuffs behind her. "Hey, Boss," she says, cheerful above their suspect's wheezing. "What's up?"

"Nothing," says Danny, when it's obvious Steve isn't going to reply. Steve doesn't even look at Donaldson, just stalks away to Danny's car, stiff-backed, and both Kono and Chin turn to frown at Danny. "What? No, no, that wasn't me, that was - I don't know what that was."

"Please," says Donaldson, finally recovering his breath. "I'll confess! I'll tell you everything!" He flinches away from Kono when she turns to stare at him, bemused. "Just, don't make me run any more, please -"

"Okay," says Danny, because this, at least, he understands. "But I'm gonna hold you to that, okay?" Donaldson nods vigorously. "Kono? Book him."

Working out what's going on in Steve's brain is an ongoing mystery - right now, they have work to do, and Danny has to make sure Kono stops being quite so _McGarrett_ to their suspect.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, this is all a massive misunderstanding, and can only be resolved the blowing up of random shit and manly silences followed by displays of acceptable heterosexual male body contact. So, yes, I'm liable to write more, but I don't actually have what you might call a plot...
> 
> I imagine there are whole online communities devoted to footage of the destruction Five-0 wreak on Hawaii.


End file.
